The Sleeping Lotus Flower
by lilgirlB
Summary: Three kunoichis found magic wands in the middle of nowhere and decided to play matchmaker on their other kunoichi friend. How will things turn out? Naruto/Sleeping Beauty crossover.


_I don't know where I got the idea but then again I was thinking of making a crack fic and it turns out a little crack. Hope you'll enjoy it._

_Summary: Three kunoichis found magic wands in the middle of nowhere and decided to play matchmaker on their other kunoichi friend. How will things turn out? Naruto/Sleeping Beauty crossover._

* * *

Once upon a time, there were three kunoichis, namely Sakura, Ino and Hinata, who were having a problem with regards to their bun-haired friend's lovelife. With no solution in mind, they decided to walk down the path to nowhere hoping an idea would miraculously come to them when suddenly…

"Stop!," Ino said pointing to a nearby bush. "What's that?"

The other two look at where Ino is pointing. They spotted something shiny and ever curious as they are; they ran towards the bush and spotted three shiny sticks. They each took one shiny wand and began examining it.

"This looks like a shiny cotton candy stick," Sakura said flicking the wand and the wand glowed and out came a cotton candy. "Woah!" screamed Sakura as she took the cotton candy. "I just said cotton candy and this came out!" she said showing the cotton candy to the other girls.

"That's amazing!" Ino said checking out the wand she got. "Can we change our clothes with this?" pointing the wand to her clothes and suddenly her clothes turned into a sexy pink dress. "This is so cool!"

"That color looks ugly on you, pig! Here," Sakura said pointing her wand to Ino and her dress turned to blue. "Now that's better!" she said, satisfied. They then took turns dressing each other up with the wands.

"Ano.." interrupted Hinata softly. The other two turned to her puzzled. "Don't you think this is a little bit strange? The things we say suddenly appears or comes true?" she said. "We could be in a genjutsu."

"I don't think so," said Sakura. "I don't feel any chakra around except for ours."

"Lighten up, Hinata." Ino said putting her arm around Hinata. "This could be the solution to our problem." She said deviously.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"Ever heard of Sleeping Beauty?" Ino said looking at them. The two then got the idea and they hurriedly ran towards Tenten's place to perform their plan. They know that Tenten would be taking her daily nap at this time so this would be the perfect time to execute it since casting a spell on Tenten would be difficult of a task.

They tiptoed towards Tenten and was about to cast a spell on her when she suddenly opened her eyes and jumped in time to avoid the spell. They casted spell after spell just to make her fall asleep but she was just too fast for them. Tenten was about to jump off of her window when Hinata casted a spell on her window so that she can't escape. Tenten was then thrown back to her bed. It is as if there is an invisible barrier there. Driven with confusion and rage (for disturbing her nap), Tenten attacked them but they were also too fast to escape and went out of her room.

Terrified, Sakura quickly made a barrier to her door. "Now no one can get in or out of that room," she said proudly.

"Baka!" Ino roared bonking Sakura's head. "How will Tenten be kissed if no one can get in?!"

"Hey!" shouted Tenten from the other side of the barrier. "What's the big idea! How did you do this? Let me out of here!" she said, hitting the barrier hoping that it'll somehow break. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. This is for your own good," answered Ino. "You need to find your one true love so that we can rest soundly at night."

"You're not making any sense, Ino and what do you mean for my own good? What kind of trick is this?" Tenten cried and banged the barrier again.

"Sorry, Tenten but you really need to find a guy so that you won't be miserable for the rest of your life." Sakura said.

"Who said I'm miserable? And I don't need a guy to make me happy!" Tenten retorted. "C'mon guys! Let me out of here," she said almost begging.

"Instead of no one getting in," interrupted Hinata, not even listening to Tenten's pleas. "Only one boy can get in to save you." With that she flicked her wand.

"No! Not you too, Hinata!" Tenten said disbelieving.

"Believe me. She's enjoying this." Ino told Tenten and Hinata blushed but there's a devious hint in her eyes. "And the only way that he can save you, Tenten, is if you lose your virginity to that boy!" Ino added and laughed mischievously to which Sakura joined her.

"WHAT!" Tenten was about to say 'colorful' words when Hinata said meekly, "Ano, Ino-chan but this is not a rated-M story."

"Oh yeah. Fine! I'll change it to kissing," Ino mischievously looked at Tenten. "Torrid kissing!" then flicked her wand and laughed again.

"WHAT!" Tenten bellowed. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AND I SURELY DON'T WANT TO KISS ANY BOY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M WARNING YOU!" She grabbed an explosive tag from her pocket and threw the tag to the barrier and it exploded but the barrier is still intact.

The girls just laughed at her. "Give it up, Tenten." Sakura said. "The only way you can get out is to be kissed by a boy."

"We'll find one who will be perfect for you. " Ino said winking at her.

"Why I outta &#%! ?!&#%! ?!&#%! ?!&#%! ?!&#%! ?!&#%! ?!&#%! ?!&#%! ?!" Tenten thundered a thousand colorful words at them.

"Tenten, that hurts. Saying stuff like that," Ino fake cried. "You must be punished! From now on, you will be electrocuted if you touch the barriers." She then flicked her wand.

"You're evil, Ino." Sakura said.

"Well, you should know better than to say bad words in front of other people. Now," Ino turned to Tenten again. "Be a sweetheart and just wait for us here, okay?"

"As if I have a choice!" Tenten said defeatedly. "Just you wait. When I get out of here.."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Ino cut her off. "Just quit your yapping. I know you'll thank us later." She said winking.

"Bye, Tenten-chan." Hinata said to her before she followed the 'evil twins'. "

"Hinata! Help me!" Tenten shouted after Hinata forgetting Ino's last spell, she reached out to the barrier and got electrocuted. "Aaaaaaargh!" she roared. "I'm gonna kill those three!"

With nothing to do but wait for them to come back, Tenten got out a picture of her supposed-to-be-best-girl-friends-who-apparantly-tr apped-her-in-her-own-room-to-be-saved-by-an-unknow n-boy and put it in a target board and threw kunais at the picture while yelling profanities for the world to hear. She was clearly frustrated and mad and angry and all terms in between. She wanted to get out but she can't. She doesn't want to get electrocuted again.

"Just what kind of genjutsu were they using?" she asked to nobody in particular and threw another kunai to the poor, battered picture. "I can't even dispel it. Aaaaaaaaargh!" she said frustrated and accidentally threw a kunai out the window.

"What the heck!" somebody shouted outside and suddenly, Neji came in through the window. "What are you doing throwing kunais, Tenten! Somebody could get killed out there!"

Tenten was surprised to see the Hyuga prodigy entering her room and got devastated when she realized that she has to kiss the Walking Ice Block of Konoha to get out of her room. Neji then got confused on the look on Tenten's face. "Tenten?" he said waving a hand to her face. She seemed dazed. "What's wrong?"

Tenten looked at him almost crying. "YouseethreeidiotscamesayingthatIdonthavealovelife wheninfactIdontneeditbecauseImanindependentwomanan dand.." she mumbled, not really sure what to tell him.

"Tenten! Shut up!" Neji said cutting her off. "Now, slowly, tell me what's wrong?"

Tenten sighed. "You see.." still finding it hard to tell him everything. "The girls casted some kind of jutsu to this room so that no one can get out unless we kiss to break that jutsu." She exclaimed with her eyes closed. She just can't bear looking at Neji's face saying that she's crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me." She heard Neji talking. "You don't have to make up stories if you just want to kiss me, Tenten." Neji said cockily and headed towards the door.

"What?!" Tenten said angrily finally opening her eyes and staring at the arrogant bastard. "As if I'd want to kiss you! Fine then!" she said. "Go ahead and let's see what happens."

"I think they've messed up your head pretty b-" Neji got cut off as he was electrocuted as soon as he reached the barrier. "What the heck! What was that?!"

"I warned you." Now it's Tenten's turn to be smug. Still not believing Tenten, Neji tried the window and got electrocuted as well. "What the heck!" Neji shouted.

He then tried every unsealing technique he knew but nothing happened. He still got electrocuted. It took Neji almost an hour trying out things just to get out of Tenten's room but to no avail. Tenten just watched him, amusement evident in her eyes. It's not everyday that she get to see the walking ice block of Konoha slash prince of the arrogant bastards club slash the cocky but still great prodigy of the Hyuga clan that is Neji make a fool of himself. This is just too good to be true. She just wished she have a camera to record everything. Neji then sat next to her obviously running out of ideas. He then sighed very deeply.

"Don't worry," Tenten said patting him on the back. "That happened to me too." She said amusingly having too much fun of what Neji just did.

"So we just have to kiss, right?" Neji said not thinking. "I mean – to get out of here?" He said, a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah… I guess.. I mean, that's what they said." Tenten, too, had a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Then kiss me now." Neji said immediately, almost commanding her to do so.

"What?" Tenten almost shouted.

"I said kiss me." Now, he really is commanding her to do so and Tenten is not pleased.

"Woah! Woah there buddy!" she said moving a little away from Neji. "I wouldn't just give my first kiss just like that to anybody especially you, Hyuga!" she said poking a finger on his chest.

"What do you want us to do? Stay here 'til we die?! Or ?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You really want to spend time with me that badly?" he teased with his eyebrows going up and down.

Tenten looked at him unbelievingly. "You really are an arrogant bastard. No! No! Make that a conceited bastard!"

"Don't pretend, Tenten. I know you've been crushing on me since our genin days." He teased again as he moved closer to her.

"What?!" Tenten stood up. "Who told you that?" She said turning her back away from him as she whispered to herself, "Stupid Lee!"

"Nobody." Neji said shrugging his arms. "I just figured it out."

"What do you mean?" She said now facing him.

Neji then stood up facing her. "I know how much you adore me." He said bearing a cocky smile. "You even said so yourself during my fight with Naruto during the chunnin exams."

"What?! All of those were just on my head. I never said it out loud." she admitted and blushed like a red tomato.

"I've been watching those Naruto DVDs Lee lent me and you praised me to no end like I was a god or something." He said smugly.

"Why did you even borrow those DVDs? So you could watch yourself fight like the conceited little princess you are?" She said accusingly poking her finger on Neji's chest again.

"No!" Neji denied immediately. "So.. so that I.. I.." he stuttered like Hinata while blushing at the same time like Hinata also. "I could watch how Naruto beat me up!" he said defensively. "I didn't know you were saying stuff about me. You even have those dreamy look in your eyes – admiring my every move."

"That wasn't admiration!" She said averting her eyes from Neji. "I just narrated what I've observed, okay? And I was young and I thought you were the perfect fighter. Turns out, you're just an egoistic bastard with a head as big as the world!"

"I am not!" Neji said offended.

"You are." Tenten said as-a-matter-o'-factly.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are and if I know, you also think of yourself as a good kisser. Well, you are not!" She said accusingly.

"I am a good kisser. A great kisser as a matter of fact. And how would you know that? You haven't even kissed me or anybody – ever!" Neji said frankly.

"What?! Why I outta.." Tenten said ready to pounce him but before she could do that, Neji grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. He then kissed her torridly as if there was no tomorrow. Tenten was beyond shock to say the least but she reciprocated and kissed him also with the same intensity as he was giving her. When they ran out of air, Neji pulled away and asked, "Still think I'm not a good kisser?"

"Yes!"

"What? But you responded! You enjoyed it. I can tell." He said like a little child who was told that the moon was not made of cheese.

"Shut up, Hyuga! I meant for you to kiss me again!" And with that, she pulled his shirt and kissed him. Neji smiled as she kissed him and responded also.

Meanwhile, on a nearby tree facing the window of Tenten's apartment, three jaws were down.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked not taking her eyes away from the live show.

"I don't know." Ino answered not taking her eyes away also.

"That was fast." Sakura commented also doing what the other girls were doing.

"Yeah…" Hinata agreed still not believing what she's seeing.

"But weren't they just arguing a while back and now they're eating each other's faces off." Sakura said disgusted but still not looking away.

"And now we're getting some action!" Ino said enthusiastically.

Sakura sweatdropped at her friend's enthusiasm. She then noticed something. "Hey, Ino. Where's Hinata?"

"Probably gone off to try the wand on Naruto." Ino said taking out a camera. "Now let's go film them and blackmail them all year long." She said evilly.

Meanwhile (again) on a little hut in a forest…

"Anybody seen my wand?" Merryweather said.

"I've hidden it." Flora said.

"Mine, too?" Fauna asked.

"Yep! Don't worry. I've hidden them safe from evil doers, so no worries."

**THE END**

* * *

_So what do you think? Please do comment.. :)_


End file.
